Wedding
by Izayacchi
Summary: Imagine your OTP at the altar of a church, about to get married. Just as they're about to kiss, Person A wakes up in bed, sobbing and starring at the empty space beside them. In reality Person B died years ago. Have fun.


**Disclamer** : I do not own Owari no Searph

 **Pairing** : Crowley x Ferid

 **Side Note** : I blame Goshi for everything. (Also Ferid PoV and hella ooc but who cares)

* * *

Lights. Everything was white and lit in bright lights. Happiness filled the warm room. Everywhere flew flower petals through the air coloring the place in a nice and peaceful pastel pink, blue, purple and yellow.

Glimpses of green leaves graced the roses decorating the seats and hall.

Everywhere were smiles. Laughing and cheering. Happy faces surrounded me.

My red eyes shining with anticipation glimpsed from one side to the other.

My feet guided me the red carpet along to the altar standing a few feet away from me.

My hands were shaking. My heart beating ten times faster.

Biting my lip I reached my destination. Step by Step.

Turning to the Person who stood besides me at the altar.

He was wearing black while I was wearing white, his face as beautiful as ever.

He had only eyes for me.

His red eyes shone brightly.

His smile got even wider when I smiled at him.

I was never this happy in my life even though I'm hundreds of years old.

A petal landed on his red hair and I chuckled making him blush.

This was the person I loved the most. The person I wanted to be with for eternity.

The person making my head spin, heart race and face burn in embarrassment.

The person I could tell everything. The person I could kiss and hug whenever I wanted.

He was the person I want to wake up to every morning.

There is no way I could express my love for him in words.

"Do you Crowley Eusford, take Ferid Bathory, to be your beloved spouse, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Ferid and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with his life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?"

His eyes were soft and locked with mine, showing me so much love.

He smiled and answered making me the happiest being alive.

"Yes, I do. Always and forever. I do."

Now it was my turn making me tremble, however not from fear but from happiness, in a few minutes he'll be mine, mine forever and I'll be his. Only his.

"Do you Ferid Bathory, take Crowley Eusford, to be your beloved spouse, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Skyler and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?"

Without a second thought I answered.

"I do. I do. I do! I do!"

Crowley chuckled and now it was my turn to blush.

Maybe I overdid it with the 'I do'.

"Crowley and Ferid, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married! You may now kiss!"

My beloved reached for me and leaned down to seal our marriage with a kiss.

My heart felt like it would explode so happy and in love was I.

My arms shot up to circle around his neck, pulling him nearer against me.

Our lips were about to touch.

Darkness. Everything was black and drown in darkness. Sorrow filled my heart.

I woke up.

My head shot up staring at the empty place beside me.

The room was cold, became even colder by every second I continued to stare at the same point.

My whole body shook.

My breath was ragged.

My heart was bleeding.

Tears fell down landing on my hand which gripped the bedsheets so tight my knuckles were white.

The feeling of being drowned and suffocating was tutoring me.

Hysterically I started to scream and cry.

Hitting around me, throwing everything through the room, destroying everything without caring.

Making myself bleed, hurting myself.

Nothing could get even close to the pain in my heart.

The smiles. The happiness. The wedding. A dream. A lie.

Crowley Eusford.

My love.

My life.

My everything.

He died.

He died Years ago.

He's not here anymore.

Crowley Eusford is dead.

I will never see him again. More and more tears spilled and hours later I fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

 **Izayacchi** : Crossposted on AO3! This is somethhing which hurts me every time I read it. Funnily I wanna write more shit like this.


End file.
